


【乔肖/叶王】高空艳阳

by rapunzel14



Category: Quan Zhi Gao Shou
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapunzel14/pseuds/rapunzel14
Summary: 旧文备份。也是送给朋友的文，现代架空，灵异，轻松都市谈恋爱。
Relationships: Gāo Yīngjié & Sūn Xiáng, Qiáo Yīfān/Xiāo Shíqīn, Ye Xiu/Wang Jiexi
Kudos: 2





	【乔肖/叶王】高空艳阳

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文备份。  
> 也是送给朋友的文，现代架空，灵异，轻松都市谈恋爱。

白领打扮的女士停在一扇普通的防盗门前，门上唯一能引起人注意的金属门牌上镌刻着花体的“Shaw & Sun”，泛着低温的光泽。

作为一块招牌而言，实在过于低调。

她再次打开攥在手中写着地址的纸条确认，面前却响起了齿轮缓慢转动，金属与木石的细微摩擦声，防盗门后的木门应声而开。

“此门只为有缘人而开，欢迎光临。”  
迎接她的惊讶，是门后神色和善戴着眼镜的男子。

“小事情你又驴人，那明明是个自动开门装置。”  
里屋传出一个年轻跋扈的声音。

“我是肖时欽，刚刚那位是我的搭档孙翔，Shaw & Sun工作室竭诚为您服务。”  
被称作小事情的人尴尬又无奈地朝她眨了眨眼。

老制式平房采光最好的大窗户边，宽敞的单人藤编躺椅此时略显逼仄。  
叶修与王杰希两个大男人似无所觉地肢体交缠酣睡其中，子午充沛暖热的日光铺在他们身上，叶修手中的蒲扇无意识地一下一下拍着王杰希的大腿。

持续的手机铃声打破一片祥和宁静，两人不情不愿地扭动起来，只是空间过于狭窄，蒲扇首当其冲“啪嗒”掉到地上。  
像是被突如其来的声响唤醒最后一根神经，叶修撑起半身寻找铃声的源头。

“大眼别动，哥来，睡你的。”

王杰希也不知道是睡迷糊了没听到，还是不想理会，手上依然在身旁身侧一阵乱摸，最后一个手机被砸进叶修怀里。

“咳咳，迟早一天被你砸出内伤。”

叶修边说边摁开手机却没有马上接听，而是俯身去亲王杰希没戴眼罩的右眼，直到他怕痒而把脸直接埋进椅背，抬手不耐烦地挥他，才举着手机吊儿郎当地晃进书房。

“喂？冯主席？是我，叶修……大眼在睡午觉……”

“所以你的意思是，办公室有不干净的东西缠上了你，因为你发现养的盆栽都变得很奇怪，并且手机照片上出现奇怪的画面。另外，你还怀疑公司所在的整幢大楼都不干净。我没理解错的话，是这样吧。”  
肖时钦拿着对方的手机翻看着那些灵异照片，为对方惊慌冗长的谈话做了大致总结。

“是的，我都快不敢去上班了，请你们想想办法。”  
“别担心，先喝点热茶。”

他放下茶壶，把手机递给一直窝在沙发上打PSV的孙翔。孙翔没腾出手去接，只是就着递过来的角度瞄了几眼。

“有东西，看着还挺活泼嘛，爱抢镜头。”

肖时钦轻咳了一声，孙翔没事人一样抬头打量坐在对面的女士，又低下头继续打他的PSV。

“没跟在身上，也没痕迹，估摸没啥害人的心思。”说完他看了对方一眼，“不过你身上有股奇怪的味道，怪讨厌的。”

气氛陷入尴尬，习以为常的肖时钦保持得体的微笑负责任地扯开话题。

“冒昧问一句，小姐你是不是灵异体质？”  
“呃……是的，我从小就偶尔能看到奇怪的东西，长大以后很少了，你怎么？”  
“在我看来，你手机里的照片都是很正常的。”  
肖时钦边说着边把手机递还对方。

“不过请放心，虽然我个人无法视阴，但我可以保证绝对专业可靠。你之前提起的，你们那幢大楼……”  
“最近走进去都有种怪怪的感觉，让人觉得很不舒服，从来没有这样……我也说不太清楚……”  
“嗯……”肖时钦沉吟片刻，“这单活儿我们工作室接下了，到现场去之前可能需要点时间准备，至于报酬……”

“有活儿？”  
叶修挂掉电话从书房踱出来的时候，王杰希半闭着眼转头问他，声音还沉浮在半睡半醒之间。  
“嗯，又一个养珍稀濒危生物的，结果没养好翘辫子了，去收烂摊子。”  
“哦？”  
王杰希听他这么说，倒是睁了眼。  
“老冯还真信得过我俩，复工才多久，大活儿都摊给我们，真是谢谢他了。”  
“养了几个月的老，不活动活动，你那脸都快抵得过摊开的煎饼果子了。”  
“什么话呢王大眼，会不会说话了？哥这是福相，就算是煎饼果子，你也爱吃。”  
“得了你，今个儿什么稀罕东西？”  
“神兽。”  
“嗯？那得再找几个人搭手了。”  
“想带你们微草的崽子见世面就直说，不过我看事没多大，带一两个开开眼就行了。”  
“手机还我，我给英杰去个电话。”  
“那正好，我给一帆一并说了省话费。”

两天后。

“制服还挺合身的……小事情，我的却邪呢？”  
“放在你包里了。”  
“哈？……我去，这什么鬼，魔法棒吗？你别把我当戴妍琦呀我说……”  
“你扛着却邪去CBD送快递？”  
“哦……这怎么搞？”  
“你甩一下，”肖时钦对着浴室的镜子打了一个完美的温莎结，“去空旷一点的阳台再……”  
“哐、哐啷哐啷啷、哐啷啷啷啷”  
“……”

“帅！小事情你太帅了！竟然能把却邪改成折叠伸缩的，一点不影响手感。”  
“哐当、啪啦、哗啦啦啦”  
“这公寓太小了，枪花都甩不开，雷霆不至于这么穷吧，你什么时候搬家呀。”  
“……”

肖时钦怀着复杂的心情走近满地破碎的客厅，就看到孙翔穿着顺风快递的制服拄着却邪站在当中，冲突的风格却偏偏让他造出了几分独立沙场睥睨八方的气度。  
不愧是联盟看好的未来新秀，就算有点二，也权当是少年意气的附赠品，他也不知道这算不算自我安慰。

“走吧。”  
“哦，好。”

然后，肖时钦眼睁睁地看着他一路踩着那一地摆设家具走到了门口……

叶修趿拉着拖鞋打着哈欠走出卧室门口，看见自家饭厅的圆桌子上像打翻了色碟似的摊满了缤纷的符纸，王杰希就趴在一堆色彩里画符。  
桌面散乱的各色薄宣如彩蝶翅翼，窗外晨风吹来却摇摇曳曳飞不出寥寥数个纸镇的布局。他轻抽鼻翼，晨间新鲜的空气里混着墨汁、颜料、朱砂以及淡淡的狗血腥气。

“大清早不好好睡觉，老冯又不会给你颁发模范奖章，哥独守空床你真忍心。”  
“是谁昨天晚上不让我画完的？”  
“我是帮你培养早睡早起的好习惯。”  
“你是不是还要说睡前运动帮助良好睡眠？”  
“睡前运动有益身心。”

王杰希没再理会他，换了一支蘸过黛青的毫笔。  
叶修晃到他身后，伸手扶住双肩，往后掰直了他不自觉弯低的腰背。

“啧啧，就一只眼睛能看见了，待会儿别还弄成近视的。”  
“看得见。”  
“看得见才有鬼。”  
“确实是有鬼才看得见。”  
难得叶修自己掉坑，王杰希笑得愉快。  
“……垃圾话见长，必须是受到哥的熏陶。”  
“滚。”  
“画好了没，赶紧出门吧，刚刚一帆来短信他们已经就位了。”

“一共是七块六毛，要不要再加一块换购新出品的巧克力威化，或者加三块换购新口味的蜜桃雪梨茶？这是你的找零，谢谢惠顾，欢迎再来。”  
CBD某幢摩天大楼的附楼广场一楼便利店，乔一帆送走第一位客人，轻轻松了口气。

“一帆好厉害哦，第一次就跟普通的便利店员没区别。”  
高英杰从琳琅的货架一边探出头。

“我以前有在便利店做过兼职，”乔一帆不好意思地挠挠头发。

“叮咚”

“欢迎光临。”  
“欢、欢迎光临。”  
“给我一瓶纯净水，要常温的。”  
“咦？肖时钦前辈？”

“呃……兴欣的乔一帆？还有，微草的高英杰？”  
肖时钦转头看了看货架后只露了半张脸的高英杰。  
“前辈好。”

“你们这是……哦，我之前好像有听叶修前辈说你们开始自己接活儿了？”  
“是的，今天有工作在这边，前辈你……”  
乔一帆看着肖时钦一身正装的上班族打扮，手里还提着一个公文包，不禁好奇。  
“我也接了附近的工作，过来看看。”  
“挺早的，前辈只要水吗？”  
他接过乔一帆递过来的一瓶水，忽然想起今天出门前的状况过于凌乱，以致都忘记了厨房里准备好的早餐，估计回去都得扔了。

“前辈？”  
看他一脸若有所思又郁卒的样子，乔一帆出声提醒。  
“啊，不好意思走神了，再给我来个肉包子吧。”  
肖时钦回过神来，看到对面乔一帆关心的样子，忍不住唏嘘起来。  
叶修那个嘲讽脸怎么就能收到这么乖巧体贴的徒弟，王杰希那个亲传也是乖得跟小兔子一样，自己却总是拖拉着一群熊孩子，米修远还乖点，戴妍琦间歇就让人扛不住，孙翔更是……

“一共是六块八毛，要不要再加一块换购新出品的巧克力威化，或者加三块换购新口味的蜜桃雪梨茶？呃，前辈别在意，讲顺口了。”  
瞥见乔一帆略带羞色的耳廓，肖时钦再给自己点个蜡，别人家的孩子就是特别可爱。  
“多谢惠顾，前辈路上小心。”

“这里没错吧？”  
“嗯，504没错。”  
“看来来迟一步了。”

叶修和王杰希站在附楼三层以上现代公寓的一个套间里，不约而同从窗户探头望向旁边的摩天大楼。  
摩天大楼高耸入云望不见顶层，高层飘忽着与艳阳高照的白日青天所不相称的厚重云雾，隐隐透着诡异的黑气。  
两人心照不宣地对看了一眼。

“看来没跑多远。”  
“联盟那边的定点感应是这里，估计不会错，不过这个情况有点奇怪……”  
“把主人吃了，能跑却不跑远，就跑到隔壁去耍，还没怎么闹出大动静，不太科学呀。”  
“看这云雾，过些日子，动静不会小。”  
“我们这不是来收拾了嘛。”  
“也不清楚里面什么状况……”  
“进去看看就知道了，走吧，大眼。”

摩天大楼的首层电梯大厅，足有普通楼层两、三层的楼高，三百六十度回环落地钢化玻璃，经过精细抛光打磨的大理石方砖。今天这样的晴好天时里，放佛透明的空气都是明亮照人。如大多数摩天大楼，每九层共用四部电梯，电梯组的位置均匀分布。六十层以上，则需要搭乘到五十四层，再转乘继续往上的电梯。

叶修和王杰希都穿了平日少有示人的休闲西装，虽则一个满脸老油条式的嘲讽神色，还带着一把式样古怪的伞，看起来更像一个作风老派的收账人。另一个冷穆自持颇适合精英打扮，但左眼的眼罩还是显得有些不伦不类。

他们走进首层，不约而同地咳嗽起来，默契合拍地双双转身，自然娴熟退了出去。

叶修站定大楼外围一处背风无人的角落，“嚓”地点起一根烟递给王杰希，对方从善如流接过吞吐出袅袅烟雾遮了两人的眉目。叶修又燃起一根，自得怡然地吹起来。

“混了艾叶总有些涩口。”  
“今天日头这么烈，瘴气竟然晒不散。”  
“好大一只凶兽在里面呢，联盟的钱呀，越来越不好赚了。”

两人吞云吐雾了一番，才又折返进去。

进入大楼的刹那，王杰希眉头还是不自觉跳了跳，而后才忍下蹙眉的冲动。叶修知他体质聚阴以后对瘴气的不适怕要比自己过些，自然不过伸手搂了他的腰，懒散地贴身过去。王杰希挣了挣，叶修又亲昵地搂紧几分，还故意呵着热气凑近他耳边。

“大眼贴紧点哥，哥这身烟味儿浓，给你挡挡。”  
“叶修你要点脸，一身的尼古丁……”  
他嘴上语气虽冷，却是就着姿势合了眼在叶修颈侧深嗅了一口气。  
“你说这里的人怎么回事，玻璃上的倒影个个都跟鬼似的脸色惨白神情木然。”  
叶修在他耳边轻笑，牙齿混着温热的气息若有似无擦过耳尖。  
“你低头看那大理石反光的妖影乱乱，什么肮脏的念头都勾出来了，怕是养了些时日的。”  
“照理说，一山不容二虎。”  
“不按常理出牌，倒是有意思了。”

肖时钦走入摩天大楼首层的时候，也同样感到了异样。作为这个秘而不宣的行业里的异类，灵力虽高，他却有无法视阴的天生缺陷，对阴质精怪的感知亦不如一般同行。

从口袋中摸出一支古龙水，他往自己身上狠喷了几下，直至衣领都微有濡湿散着艾叶香气。接着掏出设计改装过的灵视眼镜替换了鼻梁上那副普通的近视眼镜，仔细搜寻四周可能出现的蛛丝马迹。

然而，东张西望的结果，没有发现任何有价值的线索，倒是无意中捕捉到走在前方毫无自觉当众搂搂抱抱的两位前辈。他想起附楼便利店里的乔一帆和高英杰，心里已有所猜测推断。

肖时钦辍在后面，渐渐发现大家的目标都是同一组电梯，幸而刚有一部到达。他看着叶修搂着王杰希快步赶进去，莫名松了一口气。

等他慢步踱过去，本以为已经关闭上升的电梯，却敞开着大门似是在等候。里面，叶修一手搂着王杰希，一手摁着开门按钮，兴味十足地笑看着他。

“哟，小肖怎么这么慢，赶紧的。”  
“欸，叶修前辈和王杰希前辈，好巧。”

肖时钦只能笑着装出一副惊讶的样子也走进去，叶修也不拆穿他，仅是眼神像在说“你装，你继续装”。

王杰希点头回应他的招呼，待到电梯门完全合上，抬手一张符纸就粘了上去。虽然一切似乎没有变化，但肖时钦知道，电梯里已经暂时成为了一个不受影响窥视的空间。

“私活儿？”叶修率先开口。  
“嗯，前辈们？”  
“老冯那儿的生意。”  
“底下的瘴气？”  
“还不清楚，”叶修看看面板唯一摁亮的“54”，“几层？”  
“六十三，前辈？”  
“顶楼。”  
“……这是要先去上面看情况了，摊子不小？”  
“估摸少不了折腾，各行其道，你完事别逗留了。”  
肖时钦点头，却不由自主想起孙翔，最好不要有什么身不由己的万一才好。

电梯停下，王杰希挥手收了符，三人若无其事走了出来。

“听说孙翔又跟你了？”  
“呵……”  
“别笑得那么勉强嘛，照顾指导后辈可是前辈的责任，轮回没几个老手，小周又总顺着他，老冯这不是信任你么。”  
“前辈你笑得这么愉快，我很难不理解成幸灾乐祸。”  
“呵呵，看紧点，等下别让那刺头儿添了乱，前辈我们可是在做很严肃的工作。”  
“……”

“总部忽然派人来检查实在太突然了，招呼不周请多包涵。”  
“是个新的内部调查项目，倒是麻烦你们，待会儿还需要随机和几位同事简单谈谈。”

肖时钦语气真挚诚恳，回应着旁边领他在整层办公空间转悠的女士，眼光却隐蔽地扫视着他们所经过的地方。

其中一格办公桌引起了他的注意，就是普通人估计也会为那些就近摆放骨骼清奇的绿化盆栽感到讶异。

坐在那个位置的女同事站起来，和肖时钦的视线不期而遇。她楞了一会儿，直到肖时钦安抚式地笑笑示意，她才点点头走向茶水间。

“这一层办公室也大致参观过了，我想单独在这边找同事交流一下相关问题可以吗？”  
“嗯，这当然没问题。”

“呼，总算上来了，八十一楼到天台竟然连个楼梯都没有，还得爬钢梯。”

八十层以上的高空，朔风冽冽，叶修才抱怨两句就不得不咬紧唇边那根没点燃的香烟。

“所以说你缺乏运动，就该出来好好锻炼。”  
王杰希调整着呼吸，在灼灼烈日下眯了眯眼。

叶修“啪”地把千机伞撑开遮在两人头顶上。  
“哥晚上什么时候缺乏运动了？”

王杰希懒得理他，只专注看大楼周围的风起云涌。

“别看了，气息内敛，浓雾乌云应该是那只精英怪自带光环，有什么还得看这里面。魔术师大大，给照个X光呗。”

横了他一眼，王杰希抬手将眼罩从左边移到了右边，他原先隐在眼罩后的左眼，比右眼要大一点，漆黑晶亮，看久了却似有噬人的澎湃阴气吞纳其中，勾魂摄魄不过如此。

他低头凝视脚下，目光专注，睫毛轻颤，眼瞳细微促急地转动着。  
叶修安静地站在他身后，在他开始站立不稳的时候抵住了他的背心。

“怎样？”  
“这么高的地方凌空透视有点难受。魂体太多，人之外密密麻麻的不知什么东西布在里面。看见目标了，只是隐隐约约有点瞧不分明。像毛线打结似的，几个阵重重叠叠套在一起。”

叶修感到他将重量完全靠在自己身上，微合了眼睑，却舒不开眉间丘壑。他的左眼本是阴目藏阳的格，祛阳以后却意外转作了纳寒聚阴，本就与生人阳格相冲，时日尚短更是难以适应。叶修凭空拈起一道黄符在掌心，抬手捂住了他的左眼。

“这箱子里头成千上万的人呐，魂体怎么可能少，幸好你没有密集恐惧症，否则准吐。”  
“已经有点想吐了……”  
“几个月了？哥这是要当爹的节奏，可喜可贺。”  
王杰希毫不留情给了身后的人一记肘击。  
“咳，越来越暴力了，以前明明是个温柔的单亲父、亲咳咳咳，王大眼你够了啊……咳咳，好好歇着动什么手……”

孙翔走入大楼首层的时候呛咳了几声又爆了一句粗，而后迅疾闪入一个暂时的视线死角，抽出却邪一扎入地，霸气的斗破山河荡清了首层浓密的瘴气。  
然而，他才来得及深呼吸一口清新空气，周围就又有浓密瘴气肉眼可见地弥漫过来。

“啧。”孙翔飞快地收起却邪，三步并作两步晃进电梯里，电梯门关上的一刻正好隔绝了飘散过来的森森瘴气。

当孙翔发现转乘的电梯里并没有“63”的按钮时，电梯已然徐徐上升，在原电梯返回五十四层还是从六十四层直接走楼梯的抉择间，毫不让人意外地选择了更短路径。在六十四层前台小姐忍笑的目光注视下，他毛躁地推开了走火通道的隔门。

视野瞬间的漆黑，第六感的反应在这一刻达到了巅峰，黑暗中如鬼如魅细细碎碎的响声如有形充斥了整个空间。

“何方妖孽！”  
孙翔抖开却邪，长矛凛冽的冷光与他眸中熠熠利焰交相辉映。

手腕一转一送，却邪捅进钢筋混凝土的墙中。  
墙内仿佛有许许多多的东西受了惊吓，传出尖利的嘶鸣，搅着墙壁地板密密麻麻的异动让人脊背发凉毛骨悚然。

孙翔拔出却邪，墙壁又恢复了平静。

没有受到任何攻击或者反击，他挑了挑眉，提矛胸前，另一手并指在唇边吐出无声的咒文。  
眼前铺开了新的视界，磷线交织密布。他看清了密密匝匝的磷线如网一般布在墙壁地板，延伸向同一个方向——楼下。

孙翔猛地一惊，肖时钦的法具大部分还在自己背上的快件包内，随即向六十三层飞奔。

王杰希歇了口气，抬手隔开叶修遮在他眼前的手，又专心看起来。

“看出什么了？”  
“大厦本来那个常见的九转纳福阵被人套了个笼子一样的锁妖阵。”  
“福泽未延反滋邪瘴，最宜养妖。”  
“里面密密麻麻……养的……应该是血蝠……数量有点壮观……”  
“魄体？”  
王杰希点点头。  
“可以理解，这种邪念骤生的大笼子，血蝠以其中生生不断的恶想为食……能看出是什么人设的阵？”  
“估计是死者，这个阵已然法力枯竭，仅靠附着于物上单纯的咒阵支撑……这里面另有其人牵了阴魂魄力聚法，借阵中血蝠作柱，镇住了那只凶兽。”  
“哦？谁这么好心？”  
“我看此人法力式微，只是借巧朔的阵，以阵困血蝠，再以血蝠反饲反制凶兽，权宜之策，撑持数日已近极限。而且……此等阴力，恐怕不是生人了。”  
“管他生人熟人，省了我们不少事，回头还得谢谢这条热心的阴魄游魂。能定位么？”  
“嗯……应该是六十三层的位置，凶兽锁在其中……阵眼也在那里，看走势，持阵的魂魄怕是力有不逮，身作阵眼了。”  
“那位兄台还撑得住不，我们……”

六十三层某公司的茶水间，女士轻轻关上了门并且偷偷挂上一个清洁中的牌子。

茶水间的小圆桌旁坐着两个人，严格来说，应该是一人一魂。

肖时钦透过特制的眼镜稍微打量面前轮廓模糊的游魂，开口道：“请问……”

他还未说完，对方已接口：“你是被派来收拾这里的人吗？赶紧的，都等好几天了，我一条游魂撑不了多久的。”

“呃……”  
肖时钦轻托眼镜，掩饰突如其来的茫然之余，迅速审视了新情报的意味，然后他想到电梯里的叶修和王杰希。  
“实际上，来收拾的人……”

孙翔提着却邪也不作掩饰，在六十三层前台的尖叫声中凭着敏锐的感官直冲茶水间，一招豪龙破军连门撞飞。

然后，他看到睁大了眼睛一脸诧异的肖时钦和委托人，以及肖时钦对面坐着的散发着与那些阵线相同气息的游魂。

“小事情小心，我来救你！”  
他一矛朝魂魄捅去，龙气弥升，抬手扔出一个盒子，正是肖时钦自己制作的收魂盒。  
九字真言圣白光芒绽放瞬间又收拢，盒盖关上，已不见游魂的踪影。

“小事情，好险，这鬼东西在楼道……”

一声撼天动地的狂兽嘶嚎伴随着一股腥邪怪力朝他们直撞过来。

“糟！”  
王杰希倏见整个阵法分崩离析，立刻蹲跪地上，挥掌拍出，十六列血字黄符朝十六个方位顷刻铺展，封住了顶楼。

但纵是如此，一大蓬密云乌翼的血蝠已先一步腾飞而出。

“小心！”  
叶修手执千机伞骤变，镰刀形态就地一转，半空划出大罗金刚阵将一众血蝠弹到空中。千机伞形态迅速变换，叶修一边信手收拾大群血蝠，一边留心旁边的王杰希。

王杰希这边完全没有叶修那样轻松，只见他符列铺开，口中无声念诵，手下青芒泛起直渗地底。叶修视界被阳物所遮，却知王杰希左眼所见青芒必是疾游交织在形同无物的大楼之中要借阵咒重新稳固法阵。

只是才一会儿，楼顶的符列就似被巨物撞击般，自中心向外若涟漪荡开波纹褶皱。王杰希额上冷汗涔涔，脸色比白纸还白。

千机伞再变，叶修甩出一帘黑幕捞卷半空余下的血蝠，伞柄抽出隐藏利刃，一记刀光夹杂着炎火转眼将血蝠烧毁殆尽。

他再挥动千机伞，伞面翻折成矛。

“杰希！”

王杰希听见叶修呼喊，默契抽手，千机伞矛尖擦着这一刻捅进符列中心，十六条龙气卷着符列扩散开去。  
王杰希此时已严阵以待拈出各式符纸，无声语咒与符印翻掌间贴满了千机伞的手柄。

双双喘了口气，叶修抬手将他眼罩挪回原处覆住左眼，又顺手给他额头抹了一把冷汗。

“方才阴力突然卸去，阵法崩溃，那只凶兽与血蝠同化了，这个阵只能困它一时。”  
“这里人太多，我们现在不好动手，按刚刚那力道，出手也只能以硬碰硬，普通结界掩不住，还是会波及。”  
“要是能抢出一个九九固阳锁妖阵，或者能捱到天黑。”  
“让一帆和英杰过来布阵吧。”  
王杰希看了一眼仍在微微颤动的千机伞，眼底浮起忧色。  
“只怕来不及了。”

肖时钦和孙翔只觉一股邪腥气扑面而来，这股怪力却又似忽然被外力扯退，但自身偏偏就像被攥住一般跟了那股怪力而去。  
眼前一暗，四周幽深难测，萦绕难以言喻的恐压和凄厉。

肖时钦来不及思考，本能并指吐咒，催开了手表隐刻受过护持开光的般若心经。一个泛着柔和佛光的护罩瞬间笼住了他和孙翔，而他们也在此刻像被什么东西甩开撞向黝黑无形的界墙又滑落。

方一定神，就看到无数黑翼血蝠睁着嗜血的凶目冲击着四周界墙以及他们存身的这唯一发出亮光的护罩。  
隐隐可见纷纷乱乱的黑影后，一只周身缠绕黑雾的四角巨兽露出森森獠牙，放佛能嗅到巨兽吐息间呵喷出的腥臭。  
那只巨兽咆哮着左冲右突，撞得墙界乃至整个空间都似在簌簌震荡。

肖时钦和孙翔所在的护罩因着被血蝠团团围绕，反而避过了那只巨兽的注意。

“这是怎么回事？小事情你没受伤吧，咦，委托人呢？”  
最先开口连声发问的是孙翔，而回答他的却是他手中溢着纯白光芒的收魂盒。  
“我在她身上种了避兽香应该很安全。你个不分青红皂白的臭小子，还是先担心一下自己吧。”  
肖时钦也已观察过了四周，未等孙翔出声反驳接过了话头。  
“这里似是法阵结界的空间，我们怕是被这些东西拖进来了。”  
“什么东西呀这些，怎么我们就被拖进来了，是不是你在搞鬼，之前楼道里就是你锁了这些血蝠在墙里，还说我不分青红皂白。”  
孙翔边说边摇晃手里的盒子。  
“摇毛线摇，有没有脑子，就是因为我锁着这些东西才好好的，你现在收了我，都跑出来了好吗！”

肖时钦看着一人一盒在那里闹得不可开交，大感头痛，不受结界限制的特殊配备手机却在此时响起。

“王杰希前辈？”  
“小肖，是我。”  
“叶修前辈，刚刚是……”  
“我正要问刚刚怎么回事，是不是孙翔那个小子把人家的阵给捅穿了？”  
“没有没有，孙翔他只是……有点冲动……收了一个……游魂……”  
肖时钦边说着，边尴尬地看了一眼孙翔手里的盒子。  
“……特么施阵者和阵眼都被他给收了，果然出息。”  
“叶修你别阴阳怪气冷嘲热讽的，不就是个破阵，我现在就帮你把大大小小的灭干净。”  
孙翔跟肖时钦离得近，听见电话那边的嘲讽，对着手机吼回去。  
“呵呵，真是本事。小肖你听到了，那我让大眼撤阵了。”  
“诶诶，孙翔你别乱来，这头巨兽可不是能随便拿下的，现在又是白天，大楼里全是人。叶神，你就别逗后辈玩儿了，孙翔他会当真的。”  
肖时钦边拉着安抚就要冲出防护罩去跟巨兽单挑的孙翔，边还要应付手机那边的神级心脏，感到了大动脉堵塞级别的心塞。

“前辈，我跟孙翔好像被拖进你们阵法的结界里面了，能不能先把我们传出去。”  
血蝠数量庞大，防护罩渐渐有些撑持不住的迹象，肖时钦看了看远处巨兽每下撞击界墙泛起的绿色光芒和金色龙气，已然看出这个阵界正是叶修和王杰希的手笔。

电话那头没有马上回应，然后响起的声音却换了王杰希的。  
“小肖你用正阳符净身应该能直接走出去，孙翔身上有妖血除非开生门。这边结界已经很吃力，开生门恐怕……”  
“欸，小肖，我说，”叶修的声音又抢了回来，“正好你们在里面，就帮忙牵制住那只凶兽几分钟。它只要别横冲直撞，现在这个阵还能撑一小会儿，足够我们重新布一个华丽的给它在里边好好呆着，到时候我让一帆进去接应你们出来。”  
“前辈，你们打电话来其实就是为着这个吧……”  
“什么话呢，这不是你家孙翔把阵捅没了没办法嘛，前辈我也是很不忍心让你们去做这么危险的工作的。”  
“别夹枪带棒的，这事跟小事情没关系，牵制就牵制，我一个人就行，一定拖到你们布好阵。”  
“你一个人直接里面困兽斗，我还不如现在就撤阵。”  
“叶修你妹！”  
“唉，好了好了，前辈的垃圾话孙翔你别太当真。前辈，这边交给我们吧，你们尽快。”  
“小肖你办事我放心。”

“师父？大楼那边出什么事了吗，附楼这里都能感受到刚才大量的邪气逸散。”  
“嗯，大楼本阵破了，详细回头再说。英杰，你跟一帆马上过来，现在要尽快布置一个九九固阳锁妖阵。你从第九层开始逢九数结阵，阵法直接依附在建筑的主梁地基上。一帆从四十五层开始，六十三层完成后，借鬼神之力入阵接应肖时钦和孙翔，他们在里面牵制着凶兽和血蝠。首阵和末阵我和叶修会在底层和顶楼布置，七十二层也会一并结阵。带好通讯手机，趁起阵的时机一帆就把肖时钦和孙翔送出来。”  
“好的，明白，一帆在旁边也听见了。”  
“注意安全，尤其是一帆，不要硬碰，抓紧时间。”  
“前辈放心，我和英杰现在就行动。”

肖时钦戴好特制的护目镜，最后检查了一下手上的步枪，挎上藏在孙翔的快递背包里的机械工具箱，把收魂盒小心放了进去。  
“先委屈你一阵子了。”

然后，他抛给孙翔一个频道信号共享的通讯蓝牙。  
“记住我们只是周旋，避免让巨兽冲击法阵。没有时间制定作战计划，你按自己的节奏来，我会在旁边配合策应。”

孙翔凝神提矛，矛尖一点寒光亮起，偏头向肖时钦点了点。  
对方会意，般若护罩柔和圣洁的佛光撤去，肖时钦举枪一轮连射，各种圣印随子弹爆裂在半空绽放，如同璀璨的花火，密密层层聚集在护罩四周的血蝠被射得七零八落嘶鸣不断。

混乱的场面当中，孙翔丝毫不受影响，手中却邪寒星闪现，持矛极速冲出，直取远处的巨兽。

巨兽只顾四面冲撞困锁自己的法阵，并未将注意力分到这边。  
却邪轻而易举捅入兽身数寸，随后如遇铜墙铁壁，再也无法深入半分。

黑红雾气从捅入的伤口嫋嫋飘出，混着却邪在兽身内灌输爆破的龙气光芒。  
饶是如此，巨兽竟然纹丝不动。

“孙翔，后撤五个身位。”

孙翔脚底生风轻盈后跃两大步，就见巨兽转头朝着他狂吼一声，夹杂着浓黑雾气，汹涌澎湃。  
他一刻不停地后撤，同时挥舞却邪在身前抵挡，仍然被无形之力碎了颊边发丝和臂上衣物。

眼前巨兽业已放弃原来的目标，向着他怒奔而来。

“小心迂回，走六点方向。”

不敢托大去直缨其锋，孙翔舞动却邪且战且走，腾挪翻跃躲避巨兽的攻击。

忽然，巨兽四蹄之下，各式法印显现迸发金芒，凌厉圣光冰霜火焰相继喷薄，飞驰的巨兽身形不稳，几乎要被冲翻。

“好样的小事情！”

竟是肖时钦一路射击走位引避血蝠时，设下的许多机械道具。

“英杰，你那边进展如何？”  
“九层、十八层、二十七层布阵完毕，已经到达三十六层。”  
“一帆那边呢？”  
“四十五层、五十四层布阵完毕，到达六十三层。”  
“大眼，你楼顶什么状况，撑得住不？”  
“暂时没问题，肖时钦和孙翔那边应该还能稳住。”  
“嗯，哥这边还得花点时间，一层完全没有遮蔽，不利于发挥呀。”

结界之内，空间空旷毫无障碍，肖时钦和孙翔仅利用高速变换的走位和多层次的配合攻击牵制巨兽与血蝠，时间一长难免越来越左支右绌。  
巨兽受挫后，却愈发凶暴。

几番追逐，招行虚实，巨兽已再次逼近孙翔身前。  
却邪夹带无匹锐气就地划出大圆弧，孙翔竖掌推扫而出，掌心真言光芒大盛。

按此前与巨兽的胶着，这两处应对理应能阻上一阻。  
岂料这一回巨兽稳如泰山，反是更进一步被激怒，再次提速扑上。

孙翔脚下偏转急撤，眼见就要堪堪被巨兽的冲击力抹到。

一直断断续续的枪声霎时大作，是另一方位游走的肖时钦见孙翔露出空档，内含法力的子弹倾泻而来。  
随着一声短促的爆破，巨兽动作一滞，后蹄被一件自走的小型法器所伤，发出愤怒咆哮。

孙翔趁着肖时钦的策应，翻身奔走，又与巨兽拉开一段距离。  
正待谨慎回头观察巨兽接下来的举动，竟见巨兽旋身甩尾，周身黑气撩起一阵如有其形的利风，前蹄犁了犁地板，黑雾更浓更盛，直冲肖时钦奔踏过去。

“不好！OT了小事情！”

不需要孙翔提醒他也看出面前情形危急，偏偏他身后还溜着丛丛密密已然看不出轮廓的大群血蝠，无论哪个方向的选择都透着重重危机。

孙翔也看出他进退维谷的困境，向着血蝠聚集的方向飞奔。长矛舞出几道炫目的轨迹，金色斗气缠绕矛柄，蓄力千钧，挟着龙威就朝着血蝠卷撞而去。  
肖时钦趁势身形一偏，滑步斜出，边射击边走，稳定的枪口火舌引导着巨兽踏下一溜方才已经布好的机械法器。

巨兽连连受创，双目猩红，歇斯底里地嘶叫怒吼。  
被孙翔冲散的血蝠重又聚集，以巨兽为中心旋飞而至，最终聚拢在巨兽身后，仿若一面漆黑的铁壁。

巨兽带着血蝠向肖时钦压近，他心知情况很不妙，不断退走。  
然而，却不曾想，这虚无结界内界限不显，自己一时没能来得及分心留意，背后就抵住了结界的边缘，退无可退，无路可逃。

远处因先前冲杀又拉开许多距离的孙翔奔走回援，眼见还是略有不及。

面对巨兽领着密不透风的血蝠进行碾压，如此短暂的刹那，身后的结界边缘如水漾开，一只细致年轻的手就在肖时钦脸庞两寸的地方伸出，手里还握着一柄泛着莹莹雪色的太刀。  
太刀刀锋的寒芒照亮了他眼前方寸的空间，一抹蓝荧荧的冰晶光辉绽射而出，在他的面前腾起一个巨大且繁杂的法阵。  
法阵在前方缓缓旋转，大片血蝠“喀拉喀拉”地凝结成僵直的冰块，最后掉落一地。  
巨兽虽不惧这等冰霜之力，低头以四角冲顶，法阵就像破碎的玻璃般崩解，但毕竟还是被这个法阵拦出了足够的空档。

“前辈，我来接应你们，走这边。”  
手持雪纹太刀的乔一帆完全现身结界之内，手起刀落破开了一次惊险之极的事态，在肖时钦还没把突发情况消化过来的短暂空白中，执起他的手就相当谨慎游走回避，跟巨兽和重整形态的血蝠保持距离。

“呼，幸好小乔你及时赶到。”  
“前辈没有受伤吧？”  
“我们都没事，你们在外面的布阵都完成了吗？”  
“首阵还差一点，但是师父让我先进来接应你们，等起阵就借机带你们出去。”  
“嗯，看来也快了。”  
肖时钦注意着两人一路且战且走，乔一帆的法阵就如影随形，巧妙穿插其间，顿时计上心来。  
“小乔，我们分开旋转包夹，把那只巨兽和血蝠尽控制在一定范围，等下也方便我们离开。”  
“好的，明白。”

两人决定一下，利落背靠背同时铺开攻击，原地旋转微调角度，而后迅速分开。

也许是肖时钦本就擅长团队作战，乔一帆的长处也在于对大局的观察和掌握，两人未做更多交流，却表现出了非同一般的默契。  
双双背道而驰，又果断在对称的适当距离停下，调整都变得多余，马上往相同方向绕转，放佛要将凶兽和血蝠团团围住。  
乔一帆的阵术错落有致地铺陈在地面，看似杂乱无章，实则衔接严谨、张弛有度。肖时钦的各种机械法器和步枪射击的子弹，就放佛是一个个恰到好处的楔子镶嵌期间，填补和衔接整个局面的节奏，同时以这交响乐般的有致配合引导攻势的顺畅流动。  
最终，两人合围的凶兽和血蝠在有限的路线选择中放佛原地打转，确确实实被控制住在范围内了。

在一旁的孙翔看着两人配合，作为近战，更是觉得无从插手，只能在旁一矛一矛戳着流窜的血蝠，协助清扫外围。

荧光闪耀的法阵，各色法器爆发的光影，效果子弹和刀光的炫目轨迹，黑漆漆的结界内在这一刻绚烂斑斓。

忽然，绚烂斑斓的光彩都黯然失色，地面与四周界墙浮起明亮强势的万丈金光。

“起阵了，小乔。”  
肖时钦视线投向乔一帆的时候，乔一帆已经结束咒唱，挥刀刻画出一个不同于其他法阵的图腾，图腾的光芒滴落地面而后蜿蜒而去，最终在一处金光蒸腾中缓缓转出一圈白光。  
“肖前辈、孙前辈，我们撤出去。”

凶兽和血蝠都似惧怕回避起阵的金光璀璨，不敢多逾越半步。

乔一帆率先跑到那一圈白光中，手中雪纹一振，光芒转盛，有风自期间螺旋而出。  
他向跑到近前的肖时钦伸出手，对方毫不犹豫握住，借拉力跃入，紧随其后的孙翔也冲入其中，而后双双消失。  
雪纹就地一插，乔一帆手上结印，无声念咒，而后也随之消失。  
白光收束，最终汇于雪纹，雪纹没入地面，荡起几圈细小的涟漪。

一切归于平静。三人已然脚踏实地，身处三十六楼的电梯间。  
乔一帆剑花一挽雪纹太刀便消失不见。

“前辈，你要喝水吗？”  
“呃，我不渴，谢谢。”  
“那……我可以借一下前辈你的水吗？”  
乔一帆羞怯地对他笑了笑，视线转向他随身工具箱旁边露出的瓶子，正是肖时钦早上在便利店买的纯净水。  
“可、可以，拿去吧，你渴……了吗……”  
肖时钦把瓶子递给他，就看见乔一帆拧开瓶盖，然后不带停顿地把水倒在手上。  
“那些血蝠邪气挺盛，冲洗一下。”  
他边认真冲着手，边带点不好意思地解释。  
这时，一直在旁边无所事事的孙翔忽然“咦”了一声，又眨眨眼，露出疑惑的表情。  
“你手上的斑纹……怎么一下又不见了？你身上也有妖血，还是兽血？”  
“没有，我是纯粹普通人的血统。这个不是斑纹，是冥文。”  
乔一帆垂下眼帘，轻声回答，语气平缓却自然让人产生一种对方不想继续话题的感觉。  
“冥文？”  
当然，一般情况下，孙翔是无法掌握这些纤细的语气变化的。  
肖时钦听到这个答案多少有点惊讶，不过他也是知道一些传闻，而且作为孙翔这一边的搭档，早已习惯了这种时刻挺身而出，巧妙地带转话题。  
“小乔不是天生的四柱全阴才走的鬼道？”  
“嗯，我是三阴命格。”  
“这一行里，像是虚空的李轩吴羽策，选走鬼道的基本都是天生命理通阴，才能以阳身通行鬼道，不受反噬。非天生命格走鬼道的，我还是第一次见。”  
“事在人为吧，前辈不也是无法视阴也进了这一行吗。”  
乔一帆把盖子选好，把剩下的半瓶纯净水递回给他，抬头淡然一笑。肖时钦怔了怔，似乎在这个笑容里看到了各种相似相识的东西，也展颜笑起来。  
“对对，事在人为嘛。”

三人走出大厦，迎面叶修和王杰希两人还带着高英杰已经等在那里。

“两位前辈这个锁妖阵因地制宜，层层相套，果然是大家手笔。”  
“不敢当，微草压箱底的老东西跟我没关系，我们兴欣的拿手好戏下次再给小肖你开开眼界。”  
心想叶修前辈这个人怎么这么不会聊天，肖时钦只能尴尬笑着附和。  
“这位仙逝的老前辈似乎是游魂天地刚好跟在我们委托人身边，又撞上了这里的事情，老前辈也算是做了一件大功德。”  
肖时钦示意自己手上托出的收魂盒，白光闪闪似乎也在回应他说的话。  
“回去我们就帮前辈作法超度，委托也算是圆满完成了。前辈，后会……”  
“委托完成了正好，接下来就可以全情投入这边的案子。”  
肖时钦的“后会有期”还未说完，就被叶修截了话头。  
“听说小肖你的私人工作室在就在附近，正好，就远不如就近，去你们那里坐下从长计议吧。”  
“王前辈，怎么你也……”

肖时钦掏出钥匙开门的时候，内心还是拒绝的。打开门的瞬间，画面冲击力太强，总算让他想起早上出门前逃避性遗忘的现实。

“呵，小肖你们这儿没事吧，这是遭贼还是遭仇家了？”  
叶修打趣着抚了抚下巴，视线转了一圈停在孙翔身上。  
“哼，看我做什么……”  
大概是心虚的关系，孙翔的声音也小了点儿。  
“成事不足呀，啧啧。”  
“说什么呢你个老家伙，我又不是故意的。”  
“刚刚捅了阵眼的时候，你也不是故意的呀。”  
“你！谁知道那是阵眼呀，我又不是学阵法的，有完没完了！你们不是号称阵法大家么，布阵还要我们给拖时间呢。这会儿都跑这里来，都不留个人在那里看着，等下阵眼可别又被不知道张三李四还是王五给破了。”  
也不知道孙翔是故意的还是误打误撞，这话里意思一下就引到微草引到王杰希身上去了。  
叶修皱了皱眉，不乐意。正要开口敲打的时候，一直站在王杰希身后的高英杰往前迈了小半步，咬了咬嘴唇，有些生气地看了孙翔一眼，又看向别处。摊开手心，上面躺着一颗珠子。  
“阵眼在这里呢。方才师父的锁妖阵是九阵归一，只是人手不够无法同时布下九阵，否则一刻即成。”  
他轻声细语地说着，语气却镇定执拗。掌心几缕青色灵力缭绕，那珠子竟是一颗种子，弹指间就生出莲朵，上空随之显现大厦和法阵的缩影。  
“纳大千于须弥，恭喜王前辈，后继有人。”  
“小肖过奖了，英杰确实又进步了。”  
一直表情淡淡，不知道是在走神还是在发呆的王杰希，也露出欣慰的笑容。  
“王大眼你就穷操心，又不是七老八十，就这么急着给微草找继承人。”  
王杰希转头看看莫名说话有点酸的叶修，从善如流点点头。  
“早点找人继承，不就可以早点和你双宿双飞吗？”  
“喂，老王你……”  
难得叶修老脸都红了。  
孙翔脑回路是跟不上这种谈情说爱的节奏了，高英杰就跟没听见似的自顾自收了珠子。肖时钦尴尬得只能装作四处看风景，结果就看见乔一帆在看着自己，视线交汇后就低下了头。  
“肖前辈，我来帮忙收拾吧。”  
肖时钦虽然不太懂这个看似单纯的后辈在想什么，但是此刻恨不得有谁来打破这个自带鲜花背景的气氛，马上应着领乔一帆进去收拾起来。

待叶修和王杰希也走了进去，缀在后面的高英杰才低着头抢了一步越过孙翔进门。  
“天才不是只有你一个。”  
声音很小，还怯怯的，但是孙翔确实自己听到了，来自那个看起来像只怕生的小白兔一样的高英杰。

不得不说，无论是肖时钦还是乔一帆，都是整理达人，两人显示出了同为家务小能手的惊人行动力和默契，在短短二十分钟内就把台风过境一样的客厅收拾得亮丽照人。整理完毕的一刻，肖时钦差点就想跟他来一个give me five，乔一帆也确实走过来跟他击了一下掌，又腼腆地转头笑起来。

“好了，大家都不要谈情说爱了，来说正事儿。”  
叶修一点都没有最先在谈情说爱的人是自己的自觉，开口收拢大家的注意力。  
“前辈，既然让我们帮忙，至少得告诉我们里面是个什么东西吧？”  
“似羊而四角，爱食人，是一只土缕。”  
“还真有这种东西……怎么搞到的？”  
“不知道，饲养的人已经死了，联盟提供的资料里没有更有价值的信息。”  
“老王小肖你们俩有什么专业问题往后再讨论，眼前先把摊子给平了。老冯的意思是，能收则收，收不起来就灭干净，不要影响公共安全。”  
“来之前我有想过用明王金光缚妖阵，毕竟要是能收了，很有研究价值。但是没想到里面养了这么多血蝠，还都是魂体，很棘手。那只土缕一定已经吃了不少，缚妖阵压不住他。”  
“那就灭掉，土缕性子本来就不好，吃了那么多脏东西，更不好留着，会成为后患。”  
“我也同意叶修前辈的决定。”  
“附议。方才我在顶楼用阴眼看到孙翔手里的却邪也伤不了土缕几分，却邪已经堪称神器，只怕我们手里的法器都没办法。”  
“师父，引天雷吧。”  
高英杰小小声地发言。  
“英杰说的也是我的意思。”  
“那就听你们的，用微草那个什么鬼惊天动地引雷阵劈它。”  
“……是六合惊雷阵。”  
“师、王前辈，主阵是压在六十三楼，用惊雷阵会不会劈穿大厦……”  
乔一帆最先师从微草，直至现在还是有点改不了口。  
“很可能……所以需要把土缕引到外面，最好是顶楼天台，那里引雷比较容易威力也大，善后也容易。”  
“我去引怪。”  
孙翔酷酷开口，还不忘挑衅地睨了高英杰一眼。  
“孙翔不要冲动，土缕在法阵结界里面不是想引就引的。”  
“年轻人就要多历练，让孙翔跟小高一起去吧。阵眼小高掌着，正好在六十三楼开一个生门，你们俩想想办法在不破坏公物的情况下，把土缕送上来。”  
“血蝠数量太多了，英杰生门一开，他们两个应付不了。”  
“我是鬼道，可以自由出入法阵结界，我先入阵清理血蝠。”  
乔一帆开口自荐，王杰希听完却皱了皱眉。  
“那些血蝠养得很邪门，天生的鬼道时间长了也未必吃得消，太托大，或者我打电话让许斌从微草再调一个鬼道过来。”  
肖时钦看乔一帆低下头，垂下的眼帘里藏了三分落寞和两分不甘，不知怎么就想起对方笑着对自己说的那一句“事在人为”。  
“王前辈，正好我算半个佛道，净化之力可以互补，让我跟小乔进去清血蝠吧。”  
王杰希想想还是有点不放心，肖时钦又截了话头。  
“前辈该不会因为我不能视阴就不放心把徒弟交给我吧？”  
“老王别瞎想了，你就一天到晚穷操心。小肖就跟一帆入阵清血蝠，这个九九阵，每九层压一个阵，到时候就辛苦你们两个一阵阵清过去，留着六十三层和孙翔小高他们汇合。”  
“好吧，我跟叶修就在楼顶布阵和压阵。”  
王杰希又低头掐指算了算。  
“凌晨四点，太早了怕不好清场，我等下联系冯主席清出两个小时，应该也够了。”  
“好，那就这么散了吧，大家各自回去准备一下，还能补个眠，四点见。”  
叶修不耐烦挥挥手，拉起王杰希就往外走。

乔一帆是最后一个走的，临走前，回过头感激地看着肖时钦。  
“谢谢前辈。”  
“没什么好谢的，事在人为嘛。”  
“前辈要好好吃早饭，你喜欢吃公仔面的吧。”  
“嗯？”  
他似是害羞的笑了笑，转头就走了。  
后来肖时钦在厨房发现自己搁了一上午已经糊掉的公仔面不见了，料理台上放着一碗热腾腾的，上面还卧了一个太阳蛋。

凌晨四点，CBD某幢摩天高楼前，六人如约而至。

“我跟小乔先走一步。”  
肖时钦和乔一帆彼此交换一个默契眼神，一起走进大厦。

“前辈……那个……”  
“面挺好吃的，我喜欢半熟的蛋黄。”  
“我、我是说，前辈牵着我的手，我们要入阵了。”  
两人一时都有点尴尬，红着脸避开对方视线，莫名而悸动的氛围在滋生，肖时钦握住了乔一帆递过来的手。

雪色结晶飘闪着凝结出三尺雪纹太刀，乔一帆单手握刀，轻念咒语，肖时钦只觉眼前一黯，两人已经身处阵法之内。四周一片漆黑，乔一帆手中的雪纹成了唯一的光源，寂静之中深藏了未知的诡异和危险。  
忽地，振翅声大作，与黑暗融合成一体的汹涌骚动由远而近从四面八方而来。  
同时，黑暗之中，雪色光点铺开冰晶咒阵，金光大盛现出佛相庄严。黑暗在扑面而来的同时被冰阵和佛光阻绝，纷纷消弭，顷刻间刺耳嘶鸣不绝于耳。  
合作默契，肖时钦和乔一帆的视线心照不宣地交汇，而后又因着某种秘而不宣的同频，纷纷避开继续专心清理血蝠。

“三十六层清理完毕。”  
“英杰，你们该出发了。”  
“好的，师父。”  
“赶紧走吧，我都快等不及了。”  
孙翔说着甩开却邪，一套流畅的枪花后，周身围绕起却邪舞动轨迹划出的咒文。  
“喂，靠我近点儿，捎你一程。”  
高英杰无辜地看了他一眼，想了想，又看了他一眼，这一眼却带了点不易察觉的笑意，介乎顽皮和嘲讽之间的笑意，然后用平日那种羞怯的语调开口。  
“我、我们，可以坐电梯上去。”  
“操！”  
孙翔一甩将却邪背身收起，头也不回就往入口走去。  
“快走快走，磨蹭什么。”  
高英杰也没什么反应，照样乖顺地向王杰希和叶修点点头，才快步跟上去。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，老王，孙翔这孩子太逗了，哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“笑毛线！”  
远处传来孙翔的吼声。

“五十四层已经清理完毕，下一个目标楼层是七十二和八十一。”  
“很好，一帆和小肖可以稍微休息下，注意安全。英杰和孙翔，我和老王都已经就位了。”  
叶修关掉蓝牙，转头看向远处呼啸的夜风中，托着罗庚在做最后阵法校对的王杰希。王杰希似乎能感觉到他的视线，也抬起头看他。上来顶楼以后，王杰希就把眼罩摘了，这么直直望过来很有几分惊悚。叶修也无所谓，吹了口烟，把烟头踩灭，踱过去揽住他肩膀。  
“怎么？”  
“有点不放心，预感。”  
“兵来将挡，水来土掩。难得有年轻人在帮忙，我们两个老同志偷偷懒不会怎么样的。”  
“你就犯懒吧。”  
“再说，有你有我，就算有什么漏子，凭你我还能让翻天了不成？”  
“希望如是。”  
王杰希低头看向手中罗盘，含了食指咬出个血口，在上面抹了几个血符。

五十四层的电梯口，肖时钦和乔一帆面对面盘膝而坐。乔一帆露出来的皮肤上有黑色冥文时隐时现，肖时钦手打佛印念念有词，般若柔光笼罩了两人所在的位置，仿若被净化的光芒安抚，黑色冥文渐渐隐去不见踪影。  
“谢谢前辈，已经好了。”  
“这些血蝠感觉比早上的时候好对付了。”  
“我也有同感，会不会是王前辈的锁妖阵削弱了它们的力量。”  
“微草的阵法我也不是太熟悉……”  
“可惜我在微草的时候阵法也学得不太好……”  
“我听说小乔师从微草的时候是役魂使。”  
乔一帆点点头，眼神里有些怀念。  
“可惜我也做得不好，王师、王前辈那时候可能挺失望的。”  
“你现在是个出色的鬼道，而且比很多天生全阴命格的鬼道要更出色。”  
肖时钦看着乔一帆渐渐红起来的两颊，心里软绵绵的，不知不觉也有些脸热。  
“我有次任务失手，被阴魂反噬，英杰为了救我在我身上开了鬼道，硬是把我的命抢回来了。”  
想起高英杰那个怯如兔子的样子，也挺难想象的，肖时钦吃惊之余，只觉得联盟里的天才都是怪人果然没有错。  
“开过鬼道，我再役魂或者使用灵力都有暴走的危险，王前辈打算帮我封了灵力和阴力，当然也要离开联盟了。当时叶老师刚好在微草，他问我想不想继续下去，想的话就跟他走，他有办法，而且觉得我在鬼道方面很有才华。第一次有人觉得我是可造之才，别说是……然后，我就去了兴欣。”  
肖时钦抬手揉了揉乔一帆的发顶，冥文塑鬼道，以身为鬼道这样的秘法，也只有那个联盟的传说才敢做吧，也只有意志够坚韧才能处人世鬼界之间坐忘不动，叶前辈的眼光还真是够毒辣的。恍惚他想起雷霆，也想起自己，渐渐又想起那一句“事在人为”，是呢，事在人为。  
忽然，肖时钦的手被乔一帆捉住，从头顶拉下来。  
“前辈想安慰我的话，这个方式我比较喜欢。”  
乔一帆边说着，边倾身吻住了肖时钦。似乎也没什么好拒绝的，是个带着期待的温柔的吻。

“八十一层已经清理完毕，我和肖前辈马上下去六十三层汇合。”  
“小怪清干净了，你放怪出来吧，我一个人引上去就完事了。”  
拿着罗庚边走动边施咒的高英杰停下来，抬头看着孙翔，眼神单纯清澈，放佛不太理解他在说什么，又低下头继续自己的事。  
“喂，你什么意思，无视老子吗？”  
“嘘，一帆他们马上就要下来了，你、你再稍等一下，我这里有糖，你要吃吗？”  
“什么糖？”  
“白兔奶糖。”  
“谁吃那种东西呀。”  
过了一会儿，孙翔用力嚼着大白兔奶糖，也不知道把奶糖想象成了什么，靠在一边没好气地看高英杰继续转悠。

“小事情，这边这边！”  
“一帆、肖前辈，我们在这边。”  
“小高，准备好了吗？”  
“嗯，为了把土缕引上去但不破坏周边，我跟师父讨论过，决定用子母罗庚。”  
高英杰示意自己手上的罗庚。  
“阵法已经布好，阵眼就在这个位置。等下我会将锁妖阵的生门开在这里，生门打开的时候土缕和这一层的血蝠应该都会出来。血蝠麻烦肖前辈和一帆应付，孙翔把土缕限制在这里，请你们都不要离这个位置太远，保持五米以内。我和师父会同时发动子母罗庚，子罗庚所在就会传送到母罗庚所在的天台。”  
“还以为你刚才在干嘛，原来还搞了个传送阵，挺厉害的嘛。明白了明白了，赶紧开始吧。”  
高英杰听到孙翔的夸奖，脸不由自主红了红。  
他红着脸，更不好意思地看向乔一帆和肖时钦，两人都点头表示明白，可以开始。  
“那、那就开始了，师父听到了吗，这边准备开生门。”  
“我们已经准备好，英杰你随时可以开始。”  
“好的。”

高英杰单手托罗庚，另一手掌摊开，青色灵气缭绕，种子开出莲花，随着灵气转动而后爆发出炫目白光。一道空间裂缝凭空出现，兽类的嘶吼惊天动地，土缕四蹄着地，地板都震动起来，大量血蝠在裂缝闭合前旋飞而出。  
趁着土缕刚下地，孙翔也不顾周围密密麻麻裹了一群血蝠，豪龙破军寒星一点就冲杀过去。土缕被刺中，又是震天动地的吼叫，周围的办公用具都被推出一段弧形距离。紧接着，土缕周身黑气一绞，竟裹夹着血蝠从各个方向冲孙翔射去。却邪抵住土缕无法及时抽出，孙翔默念咒文，周身斗气暴涨，准备硬扛这一波攻击。忽然漫天飞符卷过黑气和血蝠，所经之处燃起青色火焰，将黑气和血蝠都烧得滋滋作响，一时声嘶四起。孙翔回头一看，却是高英杰一手持罗庚施法，一手结印，袖中符纸随结印不断飞出。  
乔一帆和肖时钦也已默契祭出法阵和道具，血蝠一时死绝。

“师父，开阵。”  
“好。”  
身处天台的王杰希也手托罗庚，师徒二人同时念咒施术，时空交错。眨眼的功夫，师徒二人背对背站在天台，所有人连同土缕也都被传送到天台的阵中。

“等你们很久了。”  
叶修不知何时撑开千机伞跃上半空，凌空侧身蓄力，千机伞再变成矛，斜插向下直取土缕。孙翔回过神来也不落后，抽矛一个回甩又连突刺出。土缕受两人合击，一时无还手之力，仰天嘶叫不绝。  
肖时钦、乔一帆和高英杰纷纷退出阵外，呈三角站位，各自祭起法器，从三个方向逼住土缕。  
王杰希托着罗庚，手中罗庚微转变化，一个新阵既现，与天台布置呼应。随着他单手结印念咒，风云变色，空中乌云聚拢，雷光隐现，沉沉咆哮的雷声放佛在蓄力。  
土缕似有所感，挣扎得更是暴烈。叶修千机伞千变万化，龙气游走周身，孙翔身上的龙血亦被战意唤起，却邪上游龙翻腾。面对双龙压制，再加上阵外三人的法屏，土缕双目通红，爆发滔天巨吼，黑气澎湃翻绞，却还是走不出方寸。  
“肃天地邪佞，净八荒六合，引九天惊雷落！”  
“走起！”  
叶修凌空一个后翻，千机伞勾住孙翔衣领，借着冲力，两人飞出阵外。  
蓄势已久的雷电劈开苍穹，直直朝土缕劈下。

变故就发生在一瞬，土缕忽然化作汹涌飘渺黑气，黑气中涌出万千血蝠冲出阵外。惊雷落下却没了目标，被楼顶避雷针引走了。  
“糟，土缕和血蝠已经同化了！”  
王杰希话音未落，数人俱被血蝠淹没。

“前辈，你没事吧？”  
变故发生的一瞬，肖时钦很后悔自己没有多带点范围法器出来，之前清了一路的血蝠基本用光了。正打算开个般若护罩撑一撑，就听到了乔一帆的声音。铺天盖地的黑红血蝠中，一点雪光流转而下，以肖时钦为中心匀出雪色纹路。他抬头，就看见乔一帆还是少年骨骼的脊背近在眼前，虽然还不够宽阔强壮，但此刻足够可靠。  
乔一帆手持雪纹柱地，半蹲在他身前，回头带点少年羞怯地笑了笑。而后，他把雪纹抽出，超前一挥，周围无形风雪卷过，黑气血蝠也随之消散。

变故发生的时候，除了肖时钦很后悔，孙翔也很后悔。因为，拜叶修所赐，他从阵中出来的姿势是躺姿，还来不及站起来。本来他一个用矛的对付密集型就有点头痛，这下已经做好了躺平任蹂躏的准备。当他爆发周身斗气，犹豫要不要抱头至少护住脸的时候，发现周围的血蝠都被烧了。此情此景有几分熟悉，好像就是几分钟前才遇到过。不出所料，他看见站在自己面前的高英杰，少年的脊背笔挺，藏着柔弱和坚韧。  
“没、没事吧，快起来，地上凉。”  
高英杰操纵着交缠长练般的符纸，将两人周围护住，回头柔柔软软地问着，又回头结印一变，漫天符纸荡开，带着青色焰火干净利落把周围血蝠肃清。

“老王……”  
叶修扛着千机伞打算过来救个美，结果他瞬移到王杰希身边，就发现王杰希脚下已经一个明王净世阵亮起了光，太暴力了……

血蝠被杀了部分，忽然一停，朝一点收拢，土缕再次幻化，黑气缭绕，狰狞地发散着愤怒的煞气。

“前辈，怎么办？”  
“老叶？”  
“强杀？”  
“你？”  
“廉颇未老。”  
“……”  
王杰希边说着，手中的罗庚再变，露出底下一个线条简单的阵法，阵法中央是一个兽型图腾。  
“咦，老王你还留着一手。”  
白了他一眼，王杰希把罗庚抛出，法阵旋转，金光大作，一时天边传来奇怪的兽鸣。

“其状马身而人面，虎文而鸟翼，徇于四海，其音如榴……竟然是英招……”  
肖时钦看清罗庚中央的图腾，不自觉地喃喃自语。

土缕受到远处兽鸣惊吓，踏蹄欲走。远处飞来一匹异兽，直冲土缕而来，竟三两下就把土缕制服。

天边泛起鱼肚白，晨曦既现。数人在寒风凛凛的天台，看着土缕最后一丝黑烟随风而散，而异兽亦不知所踪，心头莫名一空，都是吁了口气。

“王前辈，能召异兽的阵法怎么不早点拿出……来……”  
肖时钦打趣的话没说完，王杰希就倒了，倒在叶修怀里。  
叶修示意两个小徒弟不要惊慌，脱了外套给他盖上又横抱起来。  
“没事，力竭了而已。哥先回去睡了，有事回头再说吧。”  
说着，他千机伞一撑，就这么抱着人驾风往天台外面踏步出去了。

“前辈走得好高调……”  
“啧，有什么好炫耀的，我也可以呀。”  
“我们还是坐电梯下去吧。”  
“喂，你说过不再笑的。”  
“我没笑呀，请你吃糖吧。”  
高英杰腼腆地转头轻笑，递给孙翔一颗奶糖。

肖时钦目送孙翔跟着高英杰走了，有点懵。

“一起去吃早餐吗，肖前辈。”  
肖时钦回头看见升上空中的艳阳背景前，乔一帆带点害羞地笑着问自己。  
“嗯，好，附近有家馄饨不错，我们去吃吧。”  
“好。”

END


End file.
